


Zartbitter

by traumschwinge



Series: Chocolatier AU [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cuddlefucking, Emotionally Constipated Erik, Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles would never have thought he'd lust after taken guys. But when he does and the boyfriend of the object of his desires notices, things don't go quite as expected. Instead of being told off, he's asked out on a date with the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about how Charles fits into **Erik and Logan's** relationship. If that's not your thing, or if you expect instant infatuation and love between Charles and Erik, give this fic a pass, you won't get it here.

Charles was sitting in his usual spot in his favorite café, at the one table from which he usually had the best, most inconspicuous view of the owner of the place behind the counter where he was working. Too bad that wasn't the case today, as the owner’s boyfriend had dropped in, probably to distract him. He was leaning against the counter while they squabbled, thus effectively blocking the owner off from Charles’ view.

Not that Charles minded all that much. The boyfriend was just as attractive as the owner himself, even though in a completely different way. Where the latter was the definition of “tall, dark, handsome” come to life, the former reminded Charles more of the stocky lumberjacks he’d seen in ~~porn~~ advertizing. Still, there was nothing to keep Charles from imagining what it would be like to pull that leather jacket off the boyfriend’s shoulders to feel up the muscles beneath, or untie the knot of the apron the owner wore so he could get a hand down the tight jeans he always seemed to be wearing, and going down on either, or possibly both.

Distracted by his own imagination and the way said boyfriend was practically showing off his ass in Charles’ general direction as he leaned forward to kiss the frowning owner of the café, Charles almost missed his mouth with a fork full of cake. The sticky chocolate cream on his cheek was enough to remind him to tear his eyes away, at least for a little while, and concentrate on his food. Really, it shouldn’t be all that hard, because frankly everything served in the café was delicious to the point it just melted on one’s tongue. Even if there had been less of a view Charles would have visited for the cake and pralinés alone. Just maybe not quite as often.

What was he even thinking, lusting after two guys who were very obviously in a settled relationship. He should just eat up, pay and then leave to never come back, delicious cakes and café owners be damned. But no matter how often he’d tried to convince himself that this was what he _should_ do, he always returned, once or twice a week usually, when he knew the owner was in.

When it wasn’t particularly busy, the owner sometimes came over to talk for a while. This way, Charles had learned his name was Erik and that he, while he had a boyfriend and had made it very clear that he had no interest in anyone beside that, enjoyed a little friendly flirting. Only as long as the flirting didn’t border on getting serious though. One time it had gotten dangerously close to it, Erik had quickly retreated back to work. It should have been enough to make it clear to Charles that this affections were a lost case here, and that he should just take it as a hint to stop visiting, but it still hadn’t kept him away for long. Erik had been a little more reserved towards him since then but not to the point of telling him to leave him alone.

Too wrapped up in mentally beating himself up over how pathetic he was, Charles didn’t even notice when he was approached. He did, however, look up as the second chair at his table was pulled back, only to have the words “this seat is taken” die on his lips. It was the boyfriend, leveling a stern glare at Charles as he sat down. Charles was almost certain, if he’d try to bolt now, he would be held back and forced to stay anyway. So he put his fork down and did his utmost to remain outwardly calm in face of the imminent storm.

”I’ve noticed you staring,” the boyfriend growled and, oh wow, Charles really shouldn’t find this as sexy as he did. “Hope you realize that we’re both in a stable, long term relationship, bub.”

Charles nodded glumly. “I do. Really. I know. I wasn-” he started to babble, but before he could really get rolling the boyfriend held up a hand.

”Were you checking us both out or was that just my imagination?” he asked.

Miserably, Charles nodded. He couldn’t quite see the sense behind the question, but the boyfriend had sounded like it was important.

And apparently he’d given the right answer. The stern look on the boyfriend’s face turned into a grin. “Then tell me, what do you think of threesomes?”

Charles was pretty sure he gaped at him. That was the last thing he’d expected to hear, right after “we have imps helping out in the kitchen” but maybe before “the filling of some pralinés is actually unicorn blood”.

”Are you okay?” the boyfriend asked after a moment, when it was clear that Charles wouldn’t answer right away.

Charles swallowed, nodded, swallowed again, then, finally, said, “It was just a bit unexpected.”

”I’d understand if it wasn’t your thing,” the boyfriend said. “I’m aware people can check us out without wanting to sleep with both of us at the same time. But you _were_ interested in us both and..” He trailed off and ended it with a shrug.

Charles nodded. He could see the point. And the more he thought about it the more he could actually somewhat picture it. Very clearly, even. He made sure his mental shields were well in place so nothing would leak out. There was just one little problem. “If it’s only meant as an occasional sex with a couple thing, then no,” he said.

The boyfriend nodded. “Good point. But what if it isn’t?”

”Then I guess we would have to get to know each other better first.” Charles shrugged. “Talk. Date. Something like that. And then see how it goes. I’m not hopping into bed with the first hot guys I meet.” He couldn’t believe what he heard himself say, but apparently his mouth had taken on a life of its own without consulting the brain first.

”Well then.” The boyfriend held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Logan. Pretty sure you already know Erik. So, are you free this Saturday,...?”

”Charles,” Charles replied as he took Logan’s hand. He felt like in a daze. “And yes, I’m sure I’ll find time for a date.”

  


*** * ***

  


”Sometimes I think you want to get fat.”

Charles looked up from his lunch at his best friend and colleague Moira. “What?”

She gestured over to his bag, which as they both knew only too well held a half eaten box of expensive chocolate. Most likely expensive, Charles thought. He wasn’t sure about the pricing. They had been a gift, after all.

”I’m trying them for a friend,” Charles defended himself. “And I _would_ share them with you if your criticism went beyond ‘mmmmmmm’.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “You only get them because you’ve been crushing so hard on that chocolatier that he’s taken pity in you. May I remind you that he already _has_ a boyfriend?”

Charles glowered at her and mumbled something indistinct.

”What was that?” Moira leaned forward and put a hand to her ear to indicate she was listening. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

”I said the boyfriend talked to me yesterday,” Charles mumbled, but when Moira opened her mouth for a triumphant ”Ha!” he held up his hand and added meekly “We’re going out together this Saturday. All three of us.”

Moira raised her eyebrows. “Elaborate.”

”He said he’d noticed how I’ve been looking at Erik and…” Charles shrugged. “At first I thought he wanted to impress onto me that I should keep my hands off, but…” He looked away, a little uncomfortable. “We got talking and somehow, I seem to have a date with a couple now.”

”Oh Charles,” Moira groaned. She rubbed a hand over her eyes.

”To my defense, they’re both really hot.”

Moira sighed. “I’m sure they are. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. A couple, are you serious? Why is it always you who has these kinds of things happening to him?”

”If they’re both interested, what does it matter?” Charles frowned. “I don’t mind.”

”Just don’t come to me if all they’re interested is an occasional third party in bed.” Moira shook her head. “Really, I’m just worried you’ll get yourself hurt.”

”I can take care of myself.” He smiled. “But thanks. I appreciate you being worried about me.”

  


*** * ***

  


”So, what were you and Charles talking about?” Erik asked, trying his best to keep any emotion out of his voice. He managed, but the hand holding the rag he was using to clean the counters in the kitchen was still shaking a little. He’d had to watch the two of them flirt for much longer than he was comfortable with and of course Logan that asshole had picked the afternoon rush to go over to Charles. By the time Erik had been free to go and see what Logan was up to, Charles had already left.

Logan, who was making himself useful for once and currently loading the dishwasher, looked up for a second. “Just about how he was staring at your non-existent ass everytime he came in,” he told a couple of dirty plates. “Why, afraid he might spill the beans about your affair if I pressure him a little?”

Erik let out a huff. “What affair? As if anyone who’s taken one look at you still would want to approach me.”

”And yet he flirts with you every time he’s ordering.” Erik didn’t need to look at Logan to know he was grinning. “And he only comes in when he knows you’re here. Even you should have noticed by now how much he’s into you.”

”So you went over and made sure he knows where you stand?” Erik guessed.

”Something like that.” From his tone, Erik guessed that the grin on Logan’s face had now morphed into a smirk. “Don’t you think he’s really cute?”

Erik swallowed the fear swelling up in his throat. He had not dodged Charles’ advances for weeks now just to have Logan walk out on him with Charles the first time they talked. Logan wouldn’t do that, he knew, but there was a difference between knowing and being absolutely sure. “He is, why?” Erik said carefully.

”I was just thinking,” Logan began. “We’re both free this saturday, right? You have the helps covering the Sunday shifts and given the three days prior warning you should be able to have enough cake and chocolate stocked by then so you wouldn’t have to come in.”

”If that’s you telling me that we should take some time for us as a couple then shut it. We never do that, why start now?” Erik didn’t want to sound as irritated as it did come out. However, he was a little annoyed at Logan for suddenly bringing up something that sounded like he was planning to have a date. They had never, not even in the very beginning, gone out on dates. It was just something they didn’t do.

”Nah, I was just wondering…” Logan trailed off and didn’t start up again so Erik turned around to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “What would you say about a date with Charles?”

"Fuck you!" The words were out before Erik even had time to process what Logan had said. "I did my best to keep him at arm’s length for weeks," he hissed, his whole body shaking visibly now. "You can't just go ahead and agree on a date I don't want for me. You could have asked me first!" His voice didn’t break as he yelled at Logan, but it was a close thing. Clearly that was Logan’s way of telling him that he wanted to go out clubbing and he was just too worried about Erik to leave him without a date when he needed him out of the way. Stupid, really, of Erik to think after five years of being exclusive, they wouldn’t go back to seeing other people on the side again.They’d never talked about stopping, so why talk about taking that habit up again? And who was Erik to have a say in what Logan wanted.

”Erik…” Logan started up again, but Erik was done listening. He just threw the rug at Logan’s face and bolted. Too bad he had to get past Logan to get to either exit. So, just as Erik tried to shoulder past him, Logan grabbed his wrist. He struggled to shake him off, but Logan held on, just shy of hard enough to bruise. Erik could make him let go, just grab his bones with his powers and pry his fingers open like that, but that was the one thing Erik would never do, would never use against Logan, no matter how angry he was at him.

”Would you hear me out for a sec?” Logan pleaded.

For a minute, Erik hesitated, before he sighed, “Fine.”

”And just to make it clear, if you still think this is a bad idea when I’m done explaining, I’ll call the whole thing off,” Logan said, searching out Erik’s eyes. He also shifted his grip on Erik’s wrist, to one that was closer to taking his hand, bordering dangerously on couple-like behaviour. “Okay?”

Erik squeezed Logan’s fingers for a brief moment. “Okay.” At least he was now able to breathe again, after the initial shock was dying down.

”I didn’t ask him to go out with you, I asked him to go out with _us_ ,” Logan explained. When Erik only responded with a furrowing of his brows, he went on, “I’m not doing this just for you. I think he’s cute myself and I asked him explicitly if he’d want to try going out with both of us. I know, I know, I shouldn’t just have assumed but… well, I just thought you’d be alright with this, on the condition that the moment either of us isn’t happy with the idea of a third party involved anymore, we’re out.”

"You're not leaving me," Erik repeated the one thing he'd understood from all that Logan had been saying, before the rush of blood in his ears had drowned everything else out. "You're not planning on leaving me again." He let out a shuddering breath, almost close to a sob. When Logan pulled him over in an awkward one armed hug, he went willingly, even though he was still above clinging onto him for now.

”Shhht, baby,” Logan murmured against the side of Erik’s head. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Didn’t want to scare you.”

Erik allowed Logan to hold him for a little while longer, long enough for him to calm down at least, both from the the initial fear and the following relief. When he was finally able to stand on his own feet again, Erik gingerly pulled away from Logan, though he still kept holding his hand. “Let’s finish cleaning up here and go home, alright?” he mumbled. “I… Let me think about it, okay?”

Logan squeezed his hand one last time before he let go. “Understood.” He looked around. “And now hurry up and let’s finish here so we can get home and I get to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget about it even if you’d wanted to.”

”You wish,” Erik laughed, pressing a kiss on Logan’s stubbly cheek. “But if you move your ass and help maybe you’ll get to try.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles arrived early at the address Logan had texted him. It was a newly opened restaurant, specialized in something spectacular and rather silly that he had not bothered to look up before the date. He had however wondered whose idea it had been and what thoughts had been behind it. It was reasonably pricey for a date, so it could be to impress him—as if that was needed—but then again he doubted that. It could just be that one or both of them had been meaning to try this restaurant out of curiosity anyway.

Logan and Erik arrived just on time, arguing between themselves up until they noticed Charles standing in front of the restaurant, at which point they waved and apparently wrapped up whatever argument they had in the time it took them to reach Charles. They greeted him, Logan first while Erik hung back a little, obviously not entirely sure what to make of this date. His eyes were warm nevertheless when he followed Logan's lead and hugged Charles in greeting.

"Hello," Charles finally said when they were done hugging. He was feeling a little giddy now, enough for it to trump over his nerves. It had been a while since his last date and all of this was a first on so many levels. He was glad Logan looked so pleased, but it was difficult for him to decipher Erik's expression. They had been flirting before, that much was true but the whole date seemed to be exclusively Logan's idea. That also fit in with Erik cutting their flirting short whenever it threatened to change into something serious. But he was here as well, so Charles decided to be optimistic about it.

"Shall we go inside then?" Logan asked.

Erik let out a small huff. "I reserved the table for five minutes ago. So I think we really should."

"Yeah yeah sure." Logan shook his head at Erik's irritation but held up the door anyway. He also pressed a kiss against the side of Erik's head as he went past, but that only helped to make more irritated. It was pretty clear that this had been Logan’s intention. Charles rubbed his forehead. He only hoped this wouldn't last the entire evening or he was in for a headache whether he wanted or not.

It turned out he shouldn't have worried. It didn't take much longer than the entrees for Erik to loosen up and join into Logan's flirting. That's all reassurance Charles needed to finally return Logan's and Erik's advances without much doubt about the whole affair. They all eased up, talking about what Charles is doing for a living and then it was Logan's turn to tell the same with some eye rolling and snarky comments on Erik's part.

As good as the company was, the food wasn't. It wasn't only Charles who was skeptical at the mix of different ingredients that seemingly shouldn't go together (which at least for the entrees and the soup was true to a degree), but Logan and Erik as well. Erik even complained about the taste of the soup and ate less than half of it. But the tipping point was the main course.

After it arrived, Erik was staring down at his portion, pretty much incredulous. “I did order the meat free menu, didn't I?” he asked.

Charles blinked. “You did, why?”

Logan just took one look at Erik's plate and frowned. “So 'no meat' doesn't mean vegetarian nor fish,” he observed.

Erik shook his head. “Shrimps, of all things,” he huffed. “Of all the things you could put into eggplant curry, you put shrimps in.”

”I know for a fact you eat bacon,” Logan reminded him.

”That was kosher bacon,” Erik grumbled. “And I only tried it once, it was weird.”

"All those meat dishes with cream sauces,” Logan went on, ignoring the glares Erik shot him with well-practiced ease. “And that's something you like.”

”Oh fuck you,” Erik grumbled. “Fine, I just don't like shrimps. Couldn't they put a warning on the menu, though? Allergy warnings? They make such a secret of their dishes no wonder it's been bad so far.”

”You really think so?” Logan asked, testing his own food and pulling a face. “Okay, yes, maybe I'd have known that I really didn't want honeyed pepper sauce if I’d known what was coming.”

Charles looked back and forth between them. “So, do you think we should go someplace else?”

They both turned back at him like he'd asked them to consider if the sky wasn't yellow after all. “Why?” and “But we said we'd buy you dinner.” they protested.

”But none of us likes the food,” Charles said, pointing at his own barely touched main course. “So, why don't we, I don't know, take a walk down to the river or something like that?”

Logan and Erik looked at each other. “If you're okay with that?” Logan said slowly.

”I wouldn't have proposed it if I thought it was a bad idea,” Charles told them.

After another exchange of glances, Erik hailed the waiter over to pay. It was obvious that the waiter wasn't all too happy with them leaving prematurely, despite Erik being willing enough to pay for the full menus. As new as the restaurant was they apparently heavily relied on mouth to mouth advertizing. Still, he didn't say anything out loud, most of his grumbling just bled through from his thoughts.

The sun had already set when they stepped outside. The air was now quite a bit colder than it had been all day, through it couldn't have dropped that far below 15°C. Charles was still glad for thinking of bringing a jacket. How Logan managed to look perfectly comfortable in a simple t-shirt was a mystery to him. If his stance was any indication, though, Erik on the other hand wished he had a jacket to pull over his long sleeved shirt. Wordlessly, Charles slipped into his personal space and leaned a little against Erik's side.

Logan grinned when he noticed. "Already picking favorites, Chuck?" he joked.

Charles held out his hand. "I just didn't pick you for someone who likes to hold hands."

Laughing, Logan shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." He looked around. "Hey, there's a supermarket just around the corner that should still be open, so why don't you go on ahead and I'll buy us a snack and some beer?"

Erik made a shooing gesture with his free hand. The other was firmly around Charles' shoulder holding him close. "We'll be around the boardwalk nearby."

"Noted." Logan waved at them before he walked off a little faster than the sauntering pace they'd walked in since they'd left the restaurant.

They walked in silence for a while, pressed close against the night's chill. "What's on your mind?" Erik suddenly asked. They could already see the river glisten in the city lights through from behind the houses in front of them.

Charles quickly shook his head, though he glanced up at Erik for a brief moment. "Nothing. Why?"

"Your shields are bleeding through." Erik tipped the side of his head. "I can't make out anything but I can feel that you're thinking about something."

"Oh." Charles wondered if it was the proximity or if he'd just been careless. But Erik didn't seem to mind much so that wasn't anything to worry about. "You and Logan," he started slowly. "I wouldn't take you for a couple if I hadn’t seen you kiss before and knew better."

"You mean the way we're not displaying much affection for each other like this?" He squeezed Charles' shoulder, his tone teasing. "You're not the first to note that," he went on, a little more serious now. "Even my mother still thinks we're just living together, as friends, you know. I guess it comes with our history. We used to just be fucking for the longest time. You know, Logan was just somebody I could call up for sex whenever and it was the same for him with me. But then we moved in together and it was just convenient so with time we stopped seeing other people on the side or looking for a boyfriend or anything like it and before we knew we were exclusive anyway and..." He shrugged. "I mean, it's not bad and I like Logan well enough to spend the next 60 years with him, just like the past 15, but it doesn't sound much like a typical relationship, huh?"

Charles nodded. He had to admit it didn't. "And then I showed up and made everything complicated again?" he asked. It wasn't what the two of them had made him feel like, but it was what Erik's words sounded like.

"Who says complicated is bad?" Erik shrugged. They'd reached the boardwalk now and leaned against the railing cutting them off from the water. "Complicated worked for us for quite a while. So who says we'd fall apart just because of you?"

That didn't do much to calm Charles' nerves. "I just don't want to stand between you," he murmured.

Erik pushed himself away from the railing and made a step to the side so he was effectively boxing Charles in. "Afraid two men would be too much for you?" he whispered, leaning in close to Charles' ears. A shiver went down Charles's spine, but before he could reply, there was a harsh call from behind Erik's.

" _Gottverdammte Schwuchteln!_ "

Erik didn't even tense, nor did he turn. He just lifted his head and, holding Charles close, responded with, "If it bothers you that much, I'm sure we could find you a woman in one of the clubs, Howlett. There have to be women who like badgers."

"You're the worst," Logan declared, once he'd walked up to them. He pulled Erik back by his shoulder and pressed a kiss against his lips that was nothing short of possessive. Charles flushed a little from watching. It didn't help that Erik still had a hand on his hip. "I let you out of my sight for five minutes..." Logan growled when he let Erik finally pull back.

To Charles' surprise, Erik didn't bristle at Logan's words. Entirely untypical, Erik ducked his head and a short exchange followed, mostly in small gestures and whispers. Charles could make out the word Monday but that was about it. All in all, it seemed to be much too private to listen in on them.

In the end, Logan pulled Erik in a quick one handed hug, before he said to Charles, "There's some steps down to the water over there. We could sit down there."

Charles nodded, still a little flustered. At least they both wanted him here, he told himself. The gearshift from Erik flirting and being much too close to be casual to this had left him a bit breathless and confused. Not for the last time he wondered if he wasn't intruding on something he would never entirely understand.

They sat down on the steps leading to the water as Logan had suggested. He handed out the beer he'd just bought and put a bag of chips roughly in the middle between them. Erik was still sticking a bit closer to him and his arm had never left Erik's shoulder, but other than that whatever had happened between them didn't seem to have lasting consequences for Charles. At least neither was treating him differently.

For a bit, they were just sitting and drinking. Erik had allowed Charles to lean against his legs while he himself was leaning onto Logan. "You didn't just fight because of me did you?" Charles asked. It still bothered him a little, but he didn't dare to take a peek into their minds to find the answer.

"Nah," Logan replied, "We just needed to be sure that we're still both of the same opinion."

Charles shot him a doubtful look but left it at that.

"Charles?" Erik said softly. Logan had let go of his shoulder and he was leaning closer to Charles now. Charles looked up at him, just in time to have Erik capture his lips in a kiss.

It started out tentative, not much more than a brush of lips against lips. But taking Charles' eager response as encouragement Erik quickly deepened the kiss. He kissed like his life depended on it, pulling Charles up and close, holding him in place with quite a bit of force. Not that Charles minded much. He held onto Erik as well, his thoughts reeling and unable to say for sure anymore if he could keep all his feelings and thoughts to himself.

“Hey, you can’t just kiss without me,” Logan protested and turned Charles around as soon as Erik pulled away for a second. He tasted of just the same beer and chips as Erik had, but the way he kissed was a lot less urgent, more indulgent. Charles couldn’t help but sigh happily.

Erik had watched them kiss with his mouth hanging slightly open but he was still the first of them to gather his wits again. "So, do you want to come home with us? I could promise you coffee but" He shrugged, his smile a little sheepish. "That can wait until tomorrow morning, right?"

"Erik's breakfast is a huge selling point," Logan added. "Promise. I mean you sometimes did come to the cafe to buy something right?"

"Actually, I mostly came in for the view, though I faintly remember there being chocolate..." Charles teased. He leaned over to give Logan first and then Erik as well a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't need to bribe. Of course I want to go home with you two."


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange to let a, well, not stranger, Charles wasn't a stranger, but somebody new into their flat, when usually only Erik's mother ever came to visit. The sudden reality of it let the nervousness Erik had kept at bay all evening spike up again. He squeezed Logan's hand, only to have Logan pull him close and hug him for a moment. This was Logan was being unusually affectionate, but tonight Erik was just glad for it. With him behaving that way, Erik could at least be sure Logan wasn't getting sick of him.

Logan led them straight into the bedroom, not even bothering to show Charles around first. There would still be time for that in the morning. Right now, there were more important things to focus on. _Like getting Charles naked_ , Erik told himself even though he wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted it in this very moment. Five years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated for a second. Not even sharing with Logan would have changed that. Now, however, Logan's presence was the only thing keeping him from fleeing the bedroom.

"Would you like a couple of minutes to freshen up first?" Logan suddenly asked Charles. "Bathroom is through there."

For a second Charles looked just as confused as Erik was. He did, however, nod, after looking back and forth between them for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

Once he had left, Logan sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Erik down to kneel over his lap. "You still alright?" he asked. He was stroking over Erik's back, something he usually only did when either of them had a bad night. "You were okay outside, but... You didn't have a change of heart since, did you?"

Erik shook his head slowly. "You're still sure you want me here?" he asked. It wasn't beneath him anymore to lean his head against Logan's shoulder.

Logan's eyes went wide for a brief moment and he leaned back a little to be able to look down at Erik. "That's what you're afraid of?" he whispered. "I told you I'd rather kick Charles out than even tell you to stand back even a little." He hugged Erik close. "You do get that, don't you?"

Erik let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I do."

"And you like him?" Logan went on. He also started nuzzling the side Erik's neck.

"I do," Erik's voice was a little short of breath.

"You love me?" Erik could feel the grin as well as hear it.

Erik shook his head a little. "Fuck you," he laughed softly. "Of course I love you."

"Good, because I love you too," Logan smirked.

"Logan?" It took Erik a bit to gather enough courage to ask. "Ehrm, still, would it be all that bad if I stayed at the sideline at first?"

"Stay at the sideline?" came Charles' voice from the door. Erik did his best not to flinch. He hadn’t meant for him to hear. Charles walked into the room. "But I thought you wanted some action too?" His voice was a low purr and getting closer. Logan that ass was holding him in place, so Erik couldn't even think of getting away when Charles wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. "Or are you having second thoughts?"

"I had them," Erik admitted. If years of silly fights with Logan had taught him one thing it was that if you weren't honest anywhere else at least be honest in the bedroom. "But I’m okay now."

"Good," Charles purred, as he slid his hands down Erik's chest. "It'd be a shame if you didn't join in on the fun. Right, Logan?"

Logan looked up and grinned over Erik's shoulder at Charles. "Definitely," he smirked. "Can't wait to put him through all his paces together."

"Hey," Erik protested. "I'm still here with you!"

"Shush, baby, just lie back and let us do the work." If he hadn't been so used to it already Erik would have been impressed how sweet Logan could sound with a shiteating grin on his face.

Erik tried to grumble, but with Charles' utterly distracting hands all over his chest it quickly became more and more difficult to utter anything but soft moans. He lifted his arms when Logan pulled his shirt up, so Charles could get it off all the way. It turned out to be a mistake. At least Erik would call it so. As soon as the shirt was off, Charles withdrew his hands from his chest, only to run them over his shoulders and then down his back, his mouth planting kisses in their wake. Like it was a contest he wasn’t willing to lose to Charles, Logan started kissing Erik's chest as well, ruthlessly using his extended, year-old knowledge of precisely where to kiss and nip to reduce Erik to a quivering, moaning mess.

Logan kept at it long enough that Erik wondered if he wanted him to go insane, or at least ruin his pants. But eventually, he pulled back and smirked up at Erik. It only helped somewhat, since Charles was still very busy exploring his back with his hands and mouth. Logan smoothed the back of his hand against Erik's cheek, but that only elicited a low whimper from Erik.

"How about we move back to the headboard, baby?" Logan rumbled. He fumbled Erik's fly open. "So Charles doesn't have to stay on the floor?"

Erik nodded barely noticeable. But Logan must have seen it anyway, as he grabbed Erik by the hip, before he pulled himself back up toward the headboard. Awkward shuffling followed, in the process of which Erik also lost his trousers and shorts thanks to Logan's hand on his hip and a little help from Charles.

He wasn't the only one naked for long, even though he would have missed Charles quickly shedding his clothes, if not for Logan's very appreciative stare over his shoulder and the feeling of Charles' zipper slowly being undone. It was over in less than a minute, but Erik still appreciated the sight just as much as Logan did.

"You too," Erik murmured, undoing Logan's pants with his powers. "Can't stay dressed with both of us naked."

Logan pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, uncaring where it landed, before he settled down again, pulling Erik in for a kiss with his arms around his neck. "Can't get the jeans off with you on top and I'm not letting you go."

"Don't you want to have Erik for yourself?" Charles purred from right behind Erik. He ran a hand over Erik's shoulder, down his arm and back up again. Erik allowed himself for a moment to bask in the heated feelings that bleed through Charles' telepathic shields. His touch was so different from anything he'd felt with Logan, not in a bad, but in a new and exciting way. Erik let out a shuddering breath, finally allowing Logan to pull him down and resting his head on his shoulder.

Laughing, Logan shook his head. "Lube's on the nightstand," he told Charles. "He needs a little prep but I'm sure Erik'd love getting fucked by you." Erik was about to protest, but then Logan started petting his hair, leaning close to whisper in his ear, "I'd love watching your face while you’re getting fucked by him. I'd love to hold you while he takes you apart. It's alright. Do what you'd like."

Erik nodded but it was still difficult for him to trust Logan's words entirely. "You stay right where you are," he whispered, not trusting his voice to get it out as a demand and not as a plea. He closed his eyes, as Logan just continued to pet the back of his neck.

To get the lube, Charles had to stretch and so leaned half his weight on Erik's back in the process.Pretty sure he was doing it on purpose, Erik thought. But he just let it happen, trying to at least slow his breath if he couldn't keep his heart from beating too fast with nervousness. Charles' skin felt nice on his, the gentle drag of it as Charles moved around. It was over almost too soon in Erik's opinion, but he didn't have much time to bemoan it.

Charles hadn't even settled down behind him, when Logan was already grabbing his ass with his free hand. At first he was just feeling him up, squeezing every now and then, but then his fingers soon sneaked into the crack of Erik's ass and started playing with his hole.

"Hey," Charles chucked. He ran his hand over the side of Erik's ass that Logan wasn't touching. "Do you want to do the prep yourself now?"

"Go ahead, I'm just holding him in place for you." Logan withdrew his fingers from Erik's hole, instead grabbing one cheek to pull it aside. Erik whimpered a little and pressed his face harder against Logan's chest. He felt unbearably open and vulnerable, but with Logan holding him it was a least somewhat bearable.

There was another brief moment when Charles fumbled with the lube, when only Logan was touching him, that Erik could use to take some deep breaths and mentally prepare himself. He still twitched a little when he felt the first lubed finger probe his hole. It wasn't bad, though. Charles was careful as he pressed inside, waited for Erik to relax enough instead of forcing his way in and then gave him some time to get used to it. Not that Erik needed much, the last time Logan had fucked him had only been two days ago and Logan was always as throughout as he needed to be to get inside without having to worry about anything.

"Erik?" Charles whispered sweetly. "Would you mind if I... took a peek into your mind? It'll just make things easier for me, so.."

"Just..." Erik gulped in some air so he could get out a complete sentence. "Just do it. ...I don't mind."

It was strange, feeling the presence that had been at the edge of his consciousness all evening long finally slip into his mind. Charles' telepathy was nice and warm and of the special kind of soft that hid a core of steel just like everything else about him. Behind him, he could hear Charles gasp, too, before he heard a telepathic whisper in his mind _Your mind is brighter and more beautiful than anyone's I've ever met before._

Charles didn't waste too much more time on complimenting his mind, instead of getting back to work. It was obvious what Charles had meant by having it a little easier with the help of his telepathy. No communication was needed for Charles to know exactly how to twist and push and pull, when more lube was needed, when he was safe to add another finger and how best to keep Erik right on the edge all the time in general. What had taken Logan months, if not years, to learn, came naturally to Charles, thanks to his direct link to Erik's mind. Not that Erik was much able to think clearly at this point. Most of his concentration was lost to keeping his hips still enough so he wasn't entirely fucking himself on Charles' fingers in a desperate need to find his release and possibly end this.

Charles' fingers didn't feel that much different from Logan's, which was very welcome to Erik. They were about the same length and thickness, and though Erik missed it a little that he wasn't able to feel his bones, Charles' much blunter nails made up for that in spades. By the time Charles pushed in a third finger, Erik gave up on coherent thoughts and let his body take the full lead.

The stretching only went on until Charles could comfortably work three finger in and back out. Logan was stroking Erik's flank the entire time, a familiar touch Erik could lean into and that kept him from going mad just as much as being able to sink his powers into all the metal about Logan's body. He couldn't stop himself from letting all of it vibrate slightly, but Logan didn't seem to mind at all.

Logan shuffled a little under Erik when Charles at last pulled his fingers out and rummaged in the nightstand for a condom that he handed to Charles. "Is it still okay if I fuck you, Erik?" Charles' voice sounded breathless and heated, one of the most inflammatory noises Erik had ever heard. He couldn't find enough air to answer out loud, so he just nodded and thought his answer as hard as he could. It made Charles laugh, so he must have gotten his point across.

"Alright then," Charles murmured. Erik could hear the condom wrapping being torn and then Charles rolling it onto his dick and coating it in lube. "Are you ready?" Erik could feel Charles press against his hole already. All it would take now was a little push for him to get inside.

Erik braced himself on his arms, taking at least a little bit of his weight off Logan's torso. He would have taken off more, but Logan had wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't. "Ready," Erik murmured. He looked at Logan who smiled back at him and then leaned up to press a harsh kiss to his mouth. "You're doing well, baby, so well," Logan grumbled into Erik's ear when he pulled back.

As he felt Charles starting to push in, Erik held his breath. He was thicker than Erik had anticipated, pleasantly so. He was also much more careful than Logan had ever been, only pushing in as fast as he needed to have Erik enjoy the stretch and burn without causing him any pain. Erik held still, allowing Charles to set the pace.

It was a slow pace, drawing everything out as long as possible. Charles wasn't all that long, shorter at least than Logan, but impossibly good at finding just exactly the right angle. He also knew when to stop or change his angle to keep Erik close without bringing him over the edge too soon. It drove Erik almost mad to the point where he desperately wished he could get his hips low enough to rub himself off against Logan’s belly.

His hold on his powers must also be slipping, as Logan started to writhe under him and claw at his back, eventually he even whispered, "If you don't stop this, baby, I'll come without even getting my hands on you." He bucked up against Erik, their groins rubbing together for just a few moments. It was still enough to send Erik finally over the edge, spilling his come all over Logan's hairy chest and belly. He was shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, only Logan's hand on his hip and Charles' keeping him up on his knees for the few more, impossibly long moments it took Charles to come as well, pulling out immediately after and allowing Erik to finally collapse onto Logan for a moment of rest.

"Where should I put the condom?" Charles asked and Erik was glad Logan responded immediately, since he doubted he'd be able to speak for a while, "Trash Bin, in the bathroom." Charles murmured his thanks, just before Erik could feel him get off the bed and hear him pad away.

With Logan petting his head again, Erik had a hard time staying awake after all the exhaustion. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Logan chuckled. "So, I take it you liked it after all?" His voice was so soft and full of affection it made Erik's heart ache a little.

He nodded, burrowing his face into the crook of Logan's neck so he could still nip at the skin there.

"Good," Logan sounded a little relieved. "Was a little afraid we forced you into more than you were in for."

Erik shook his head. It had been a bit overwhelming, but not terribly so. He would get over it. Or, rather, have a memory to jerk off to whenever he needed it. Which didn't look like it would be any time soon.

"Could I get you up for a second round, or should I rather ask Charles and let you sleep it off?" Logan chuckled.

"I wanna blow you myself," Erik murmured. "Not sharing."

"Oh, so I have to share you, but you don't?" Still, Logan sounded more amused than anything.

"'twas your idea," Erik slurred, sluggishly skidding back so he could settle between Logan's legs instead of on his chest.

At least Logan was so nice as to wriggle out of his jeans and shorts all on his own. Erik could appreciate that, especially when he was feeling too tired to care much already. The only reason Erik even bothered was, that despite everything, the thought of Logan having sex with Charles while he was sleeping still got his jealousy going. For now, at least, there were still things he wanted to keep for himself.

Like the penis he had in front of him now. It had already been more changes than he was entirely comfortable with and baby steps, Erik felt, would go a much longer way in this case. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and started peppering the head with small kisses. Logan was unsurprisingly hard no doubt thanks to Erik's lack of control that had had all metal in the vicinity vibrate. He just had started licking beads of precome from the tip, when he hear Charles enter again.

"C'mere, Charles," Logan said, patting the bed by his side.

Charles complied, letting out a soft whistle when he glanced at Logan's penis, but didn't say anything until he'd snuggled up to his side, "I thought I felt something like this in Erik's mind, but I didn't know you were pierced down there, Logan."

Logan smirked. "We all have our dirty little secrets."

Charles hummed a little and allowed Logan to put an arm around him to hold him close. With a pang of jealousy, Erik turned his attention fully back to Logan's prick, unwilling to acknowledge the cuddling and flirting any longer. The warm presence of Charles' telepathy withdrew to the outskirts of his mind at that, something Erik would have bemoaned at other times, but now just welcomed.

He took the head completely into his mouth, deep enough so he could nudge the piercing with his tongue as well as with his powers. The groan that elicited from Logan was satisfying, so Erik did it again. He also started moving his hand up and down a little, making up for what he couldn't swallow.

Logan's groans soon became muffled though Erik prefered not to think about the reason for it. Instead, he just worked on swallowing down as much as he could manage. He had never learned how to suppress his gag reflex completely, so he could only take in about half of him. It didn't matter much. Stimulating the underside of his shaft and playing with the piercing was usually enough to get Logan off anyway.

Thanks to the experience of years of sleeping with each other, Erik had Logan back on the brink of an orgasm in no time. It was about time for him anyway, his whole body was tired, his jaw and neck ached from the despite pleasant still always taxing exhaustion of getting fucked. So Erik didn't hold back when he felt Logan was close, doing his best to wring every last drop of come from him when Logan eventually came in his mouth. He lapped up everything Logan gave him, even licking him clean in the end.

Once done, Erik crawled back into Logan's waiting arm. "You did well," Logan murmured against Erik's forehead when he pressed kisses there. "So well."

Erik was sure this wasn't meant to be about the blowjob, but the evening as a whole. He was too tired to react much, though, could only press a little closer still and get comfortable enough to fall asleep. It all had been more demanding than he had imagined when he had agreed, both physically and emotionally, and his body now demanded the rest it had so well earned.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Charles woke to the noise and smell of frying omelette. Still a little sleepy, he sat up and looked around. By daylight the bedroom looked even more spacious than he'd thought it to be the night before. Logan was still sleeping next to him, with his back turned to Charles. Erik was missing, which explained why it was smelling like breakfast.

Charles wondered briefly if he'd even be welcome if he'd disturbed Erik now. Last night, it had looked like Erik needed a break from him for a bit, so Charles wasn't sure what even to make of Erik. Even though he'd said it was alright, he'd completely withdrawn from Charles by the end after all.

Beside him, Logan grunted a little. When Charles looked down he saw Logan turn his head and crack an eye open. "Don't tell me you're an early bird as well," he groaned.

"I smelled breakfast," Charles answered by means of explanation. In truth he didn't know what had woken him. Probably Erik moving around in the kitchen and the low hum of his thoughts as he fell into the easy, familiar routine of cooking. "Don't you want to get up?"

"Nah, I'm good," Logan grunted, pulling a cushion over his head and turning away again. "You go have breakfast, I'll join you eventually."

Charles sighed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked around the floor for his clothes. They weren't there anymore. Instead, he found them neatly folded over a chair next to the closet. He smiled to himself. Erik could pretend he wasn’t happy about this all he wanted, but at least he seemed to care.

He pulled on his slacks and the polo shirt he’d worn the previous night, before he padded out of the bedroom to look for the kitchen. It wasn’t that hard to find, the whole flat was pretty open aside from the bedroom. Erik was standing by the stove, poking some eggs with a spatula. He wore just a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Charles had a hard time controling himself as not to touch him. He wanted too, but he wasn’t sure how Erik would react to it.

Instead, Charles said, “Good morning.”

”Morning,” Erik half turned his head to reply. “Didn’t expect anyone awake this soon. Logan’s still fast asleep, right?”

Charles nodded. “He mumbled something about wanting to sleep a bit more.”

”Then he won’t be up until noon.” Charles could hear the fond smile in Erik’s voice even though he had turned back to the stove. “Unless you give him reason to wake up, of course.”

”Is this why you’re making breakfast?” Charles looked at the tray Erik was obviously in the process of loading. Bread, jam and butter were already on it, while three empty mugs stood still waiting next to the coffee maker. “Can I help?”

”You can have a cup of coffee,” Erik said gruffly. “I’m mostly done anyway.”

Charles took a closer look at the coffee maker. It looked complicated and definitely expensive. “How does it work?” he asked.

Erik shooed him away. “Like this,” he still said, filling freshly ground coffee powder into the portafilter and pressed it in with swift, well-practiced motions. “How do you like your coffee? Espresso? Macchiato? If you tell me you like filtered I will kick you out.”

”You’d really kick me out?” Charles gasped mock scandalized.

It was enough to get the edge of Erik’s mouth to twitch, which Charles counted as a win. “No, but I’d never let you hear the end of it,” he said. “Sorry we don’t have tea.”

”It’s okay. Will you be very mad if I drown your espresso in milk and sugar?”

Erik sighed, long and pained. “It’s not like I’m not used to that.” _Oh fi, oh fi, why do I only hook up with guys that can’t appreciate good coffee,_ he added mentally, nudging the thought at Charles’.

”So I’m just a hookup?” Charles asked. He was still smiling, though.

”What? No!” Erik winced. “That’s not how I meant it. I… Logan just doesn’t like his coffee black either.”

Charles laughed a little. “It’s okay,” he smiled. “I was just teasing.”

”Oh.” Erik’s shoulders slumped.

Charles gave him a doubtful once over. “And you’re sure you’re okay with us having had sex last night?” he asked softly. It would hurt a little to get turned down now, but he would survive it. He had no hopes at all that Logan would try to change Erik’s mind if he was really opposed to this whole threesome thing.

”What?” Erik twitched a little at Charles’ words. “Yes! The sex was really great,” he told the pan on the stove. Charles was pretty sure even if he hadn’t the omelette to poke at, he would have avoided looking him in the eye.

”But are you okay with it?” Charles repeated his question. “Emotionally I mean.” He could just take a look, Erik’s mind was so open to him, but he refrained, unwilling to make it that easy for both of them.

Erik huffed a little, but when Charles didn’t react to it, he clarified, “Yes? Why wouldn’t I?”

Charles rolled his eyes and made sure he projected the sentiment as well. “You’re not acting like you’re okay.”

Erik sighed. “Okay, fine, maybe some of it needs still getting used to on my part,” he said. “I’m not used to sharing anymore.”

”So you’re jealous over Logan?” Charles didn’t want to sound relieved but he did. “It’s not because you don’t like me enough?”

Erik shifted the pan off the stove so he could turn around. “I do like you,” he told Charles, searching for his eyes to fix them with his own. Charles could feel he was earnest about it. Even without his telepathy, the look on Erik’s face left no room for doubts. “I really do. And I also want you to stick around, if possible.” He sighed. “I really just need time to get used to this. I don’t take all that well to changes, I guess.”

Charles nodded. He’d hate to admit it, but he had actually been somewhat worried for a moment.

”Hey,” Erik murmured. He stepped closer to Charles, but still stood at about arm’s length away. “Can I kiss you? I really liked kissing you.”

Charles nodded, not trusting his voice enough to answer out loud. But he closed the space between them and put his hands on Erik’s naked waist. Erik put a hand around his shoulder to hold him in place. The kiss itself was only brief, just a few nips of teeth on lips, very little tongue. It was different from the evening before, Charles could feel Erik’s reservations still there, but it wasn’t bad. Just… possibly a promise of what could come, but not something that was already there.

”I’m almost done with breakfast,” Erik murmured, when he pulled back. His arm, though, stayed around Charles’ shoulder, so Charles saw no reason to remove his hands from Erik’s hips. He really liked touching him there. “If you help me now with waking Logan, we can eat in a couple of minutes.”


End file.
